Different variations of such holding devices and support devices have been used for a long time. The support device may for instance be a sheet metal plate that is attached to a wall, and different holding devices can be attached at different locations over the plate, in different openings, such that a configuration desired by the user is achieved. Items of various kinds may then be stored on the sheet metal plate, e.g. tools.
One problem associated with such devices is to improve their reliablilty and usefulness.